Como un cuento de hadas
by Lumi-san
Summary: "He estado enamorado de ella toda mi vida..." - "Nunca pensé, que terminaría enamorándome de él..." A veces uno desea tener un amor como el de un cuento fantasías. Ellos jamás se imaginaron que sería así...Con un final feliz... NaruSaku AU (Alternative Universe) (Avaliable in English)


Mis ojos se posaron sobre ella por primera vez en primaria. No sé como había ocurrido, cómo había surgido tan rápido ese sentimiento que me volvía loco. Supongo que aquella vez, el sentimiento era un poco... como decirlo... AGH! ESTO ES DEMASIADO CURSI, MÁS EN MÍ, ES DEMASIADO EXTRAÑO! Ah, bueno, supongo porque era niño y... digamos que es una etapa que todos pasan, no? Uno cuando es chico y se enamora, cree que será feliz con esa persona una vez que le confiesa sus sentimientos... pero no es lo mismo, cuando esa misma persona le gusta otro... Mierda, maldito Sasuke que siempre ha sido el más "cool" del colegio desde aquellos tiempos, me ponía hasta los pelos!. Intentaba estar a su nivel, de esa forma creía que todos me podrían notar, especialmente Sakura. Al final termino siendo mi amigo y de esa forma me acerque más a ella, a pesar de que le molesto en cierta forma con mis estupideces. Si tan solo supiera lo que siento por ella, y si tan solo estuviéramos juntos, sería la persona más feliz del mundo! Jamás me fijaría en otra nada más que en ella! Enfocaría toda mi atención en hacerla feliz y estar junto a ella cuando me necesite en cualquier situación!. Pero, soy bastante idiota cuando se llega al amor, no sé cómo tratarlas en una cita, sé que con respeto y modales, y eso... No se me da muy bien, no esta en mi personalidad, es por eso que cada vez que meto la pata Sakura me pega... Si supiera que a veces lo hago por ella...

Medio colegio me conocía por ser demasiado travieso y por los problemas que causaba. Con el paso del tiempo, ayudaba a varios a levantar su ánimo, a ser positivos y echarles una manos para no rendirse en las materias (aunque por ahí me lleve una o dos a rendir, siempre lucho por no llevármelas a mesa de examen). A partir de ahí, deje de ser el tipo que le gusta joder a los profesores, aunque eso sigue siendo parte de mi aún.

- Uzumaki Naruto, - Dice en voz alta mi profesor.

- Aquí! - Respondo con mucha energía.

- Has traído la tarea de hoy? - Pregunta.

- L-La tarea de hoy? - Digo inseguro.

- Sí, el trabajo práctico sobre la historia de los Samurais, era para hoy - Me hace recordar.

- QUÉ!? PERO USTED DIJO QUE ERA PARA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE! - Le respondo gritando.

- Naruto... - El hombre con cabello grisaseo comienza a acercarse a mi lentamente. - sabes bien que estas flojo en mi materia, y te falta un punto más para llegar al uno... - _Esto es... bastante intimidante._ -... si no lo entregas mañana, te QUEDA un UNO...

Me clava una mirada bastante fría. Trago saliva... _Auch..._

- Entendido? - Sonríe repentinamente... Aunque no se le nota por esa extraña remera que le tapa su boca bajo su saco elegante... _Raro..._

- S-sí, Kakashi-sensei!

- Muy bien, seguiré tomando lista

Después de ese momento tan intimidante, la hora ha sido bastante aburrida. Tanto así que me quede dormido... Otra vez... Y otra vez, me despiertan con un golpe en la cabeza.

- AY! ESO NO ERA NECESARIO!

- Naruto! Si te sigues durmiendo en clase, luego no entenderás nada de lo que dice Kakashi-sensei - Me dice la chica que tanto amo... _Sakura, que haría sin ti..._

- T-tienes razón, pero es que algunos temas me parecen bastante aburridos... - Digo refregándome los ojos.

- Es verdad que lo son pero, no nos queda otra, - Comienza a dirigirse hacia la salida. - vamos que es hora del descanso!

- Ya voy! - Salto de mi silla para alcanzarla.

Salimos juntos hacia al pasillo, pero nos dividimos para irnos cada unos con nuestro grupo de amigos. De lejos los veo, y acelero para poder unirme a su conversación.

- Chicos!

- Buenos días Naruto - Saluda Shikamaru.

- Hola Naruto... Idiota - Saluda con sarcasmo Sasuke.

- Hola Shikamaru! Hola... Tonto...

- Dime Naruto, saliste un poco tarde de clases, te quedaste dormido de nuevo? - Pregunta Sasuke.

- Seee, pero bueno eso da igual... - Vemos pasar un grupo de chicas entusiasmadas. - Qué les pasa?

- Acaso te olvidaste? En una semana es el baile de mascaras! - Dice Sasuke.

- Aaaaah! Es cierto lo había olvidado...

- Es un fastidio tener que hacer los preparativos, decorar, preparar la comida, la música... - Exhala notablemente.

- Por ser parte del concejo estudiantil - Le recuerda Sasuke.

- Sí bueno, si no me hubiera votado la mayoría no estaría donde estoy

- Ey Naruto, que harás con Sakura? - Cuestiona Sasuke.

- De qué hablas?

- La invitarás al baile?

- No, seguramente te pregunto a tí - Respondo cortante.

- Sí, pero la rechacé

- Eres idiota!? - Lo agarro del cuello de la camisa.

- Este, chicos, la directora me llama regreso más tarde... - Se retira Shikamaru.

- Cálmate Naruto, se lo dije con suavidad!

- No te das cuenta que ella...! - Me empiezo a sentir un poco mal y lo suelto.

- Ya sé que quieres decir Naruto, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes y sabes que yo solo la veo como una amiga más

- ...

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio y solo se escuchaba las voces de los demás chicos a nuestro alrededor.

- Te ayudaré a conquistarla

- Ah!?

- Invítala al baile de máscaras

- Me va a rechazar...

- Y por qué no lo haces como si fueras un admirador secreto?

- No soy bueno en eso...

Da un suspiro. - Con todo lo que me dices sobre que la cuidarás y que la amarás por siempre, dices que no puedes? Eres Naruto Uzumaki! Me dijiste desde un principio que nunca te rendirías y te vas a rendir en el amor!?

- NO! NUNCA! - Me niego. - Pero... No sé manejar los modales...

- Tranquilo, Shikamaru y yo vamos a ayudarte

Me acerco y le doy un abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda. - Gracias amigo

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, idiota...

- Tonto...

Durante una clase, le hice la carta para invitarla al baile. En un momento que se distrae, le meto la invitación entre sus cuadernos y libros. En toda la semana, me la pase aprendiendo buenos modales y buscando un traje para poder ponerme.

- Recuerda, tapate con el antebrazo y no sueltes un GRAN estornudo, sería problemático que se diera cuenta que eres tu, si es que quieres que ella no sepa quién eres - Dice Shikamaru con una pequeña arruga en la frente.

- Sí, trataré...

- No, no vas a tratar, vas a hacerlo - Me regaña Sasuke.

- Algo más que deba saber para mañana?

- Bueno, ya hemos visto cómo tratarla de entrada, las palabras correctas, los modales en la mesa... No creo que falta nada más, qué dices Sasuke?

- Eso es todo... Ah, por si se entera...

- Oh no, sería muy fastidioso...!

- No creo que pase! - Me despreocupo.

- Sí, va a pasar, tendrás que ponerte maquillaje

- QUÉ!?

- Por tus pequeñas cicatrices en la cara idiota, eso es lo que te defina y se va a dar cuenta fácilmente

- Oh, esta bien...

- Bueno, eso es todo, mañana nos reuniremos de nuevo acá en mi casa y repasaremos todo - Dice Sasuke.

- De acuerdo, yo ya me voy chicos, gracias! Nos vemos mañana en la escuela!

- Adiós Naruto

- Adiós idiota, ten cuidado

Me voy corriendo hacia casa para que mi madre no me mate.

* * *

**_En la casa de Sasuke..._**

- Sasuke, que crees que pasará si Sakura lo descubre?

- Yo no me voy a preocupar por eso...

- Se te ve muy tranquilo...

- Estamos hablando de Naruto Uzumaki, los sentimientos que tiene hacia alguien, en especial si es Sakura, son muy fuertes él sabrá escoger las palabras correctas

- Si tu dices eso, tienes razón...

* * *

**_Volviendo con Naruto..._**

- Ya llegue!

- UZUMAKI NARUTO! - Salta mi madre con un palo de amasar y con sus cabellos alborotados como si fuera "Medusa".

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! POR FAVOR NO ME MATES! PERDÓN! PERDÓÓÓÓÓÓN! - Grito aterrorizado y me escondo detrás de mi padre.

- Ahaha, Kushina tranquila, solo llego una hora tarde, son las 8:30 - Trata de calmar a mi madre.

Los cabellos rojizos de mi madre vuelven a su estado normal y toma aire. - Es que por un momento pensé que te habían secuestrado...

- Ah? Ma... Aquí estoy...

Me da un abrazo que me deja sin oxígeno. - Es que te amo tanto mi niño!

- Sí, yo también ma... - Mi madre, el ser más maravilloso y quién me trajo a este mundo... No sé como agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí...

- Bueno, toma asiento que es hora de la cena! - Se retira hacia la cocina.

- Y Naruto? Cómo ha ido todo? Los chicos te han estado ayudando para el baile de mañana?

- Sí! Ya estoy listo! Aunque, me siento algo inseguro de que Sakura no acepte mis sentimientos...

- Naruto, eres un buen chico, a pesar de tus locuras estoy seguro de que ella nota tus talentos y tus buenas intenciones de ayudar a tus compañeros, - Me da una palmadas en la espalda para animarme. - ánimo eres un Uzumaki!

- Cariño! Mira lo que tengo para ti! - Vuelve mi madre con entusiasmo, con una máscara en las manos. - Esta máscara la uso tu padre, por supuesto, he tenido que darle unos toques - Era toda negra, con un poco de brillo azul en los bordes.

- Gracias ma! - Le doy un abrazo de agradecimiento.

Ya era el día, ya era la hora. Estabamos en la casa de Sasuke listos para irnos. Estaba nervioso, sentía como mis emociones se revolvían en mis estómago. Qué sensación más extraña y horrible estaba sintiendo!. No aguantaba más, quería ir, quería verla, quería disfrutar de la noche junto a ella y que no termine nunca.

Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, nos lleva en su auto hacia la fiesta.

- Sean caballeros chicos - Nos aconseja Itachi.

- Se, se lo sabemos, adiós Itachi - Responde cortante Sasuke.

- Bueno chicos, yo debo reunirme con el grupo del concejo estudiantil, luego los veo - Se va Shikamaru, dejándonos a Sasuke y a mí solos.

- Bueno... - Suspira Sasuke.

- Bueno qué?

- BUENO NO VAS A BUSCARLA IDIOTA!?

- ESTABA EN ESO TONTO!

Por un momento, varios chicos nos veían raro como diciendo_ "qué les pasa a estos?" "por qué se gritan así?"._ De repente Sasuke me sujeta del moño.

- Idiota quieres que aparezca Sakura de la nada y se de cuenta de tu identidad!? - Me murmura.

- Perdón! Tu empezaste a gritarme!

- Ok, perdóname no pude contenerme! Haremos una cosa, para evitar sospechas de Sakura y eso, me iré a buscar a Suigetsu y a Juugo. Me quedaré con ellos, si la veo, te mando un mensaje

- De acuerdo!

Se aleja para buscar a su otro grupo de amigos, y me quedo cerca de la entrada por si la veo llegar, además le había mencionado en la carta que la esperaría en la entrada. Doy media vuelta y la veo subiendo la escalera... Estaba preciosa, no, más que preciosa estaba hermosa... Con ese vestido verde suave corset, que deja descubierto sus hombros pálidos y perfectos, su suave cabello rosado... Lo ha dejado crecer... Quiero tocarlo... Sus ojos verde-agua que resaltan de su antifaz fucsia... Parece una princesa... No tengo palabras para poder describirla en este momento... Estoy asombrado... Veo que me mira y su amiga rubia, Ino, me señala de forma _"disimulada"_ como si estuviera diciendo_ "Ahí está!"._ Lentamente se va acercando hacia mí, yo hago lo mismo. La veo, y noto que sonríe tímidamente. Extiendo mi mano para tomar la suya y beso sus nudillos.

- Sakura, estas radiante, - Tomo una porción pequeña de su flequillo. - te has dejado crecer el cabello, me gusta

Suelta una risa nerviosa. Sus mejillas toman el color de una manzana. - Gracias, este, tu eres...?

- Sí, soy tu admirador secreto - Le guiño un ojo.

- Vaya, te pareces a alguien que yo conozco pero no sé...- Dice dudosa.

- Tal vez sea tu imaginación - Digo con un poco de nervios pero mantengo la calma.

- Seguro...

- Vamos entrando?

- Sí

Le ofrezco mi brazo y entramos al patio de gimnasia transformado en un salón de fiesta. Todos con máscaras y trajes totalmente elegantes, sonaban temas de baile que no eran ni lentos, ni tampoco ruidosos. Nos guío a ambos a nuestra mesa y, obviamente, hago lo que aprendí con Sasuke y Shikamaru. Murmura un gracias y tomo mi asiento junto a ella.

- Nunca te he visto por los pasillos de la escuela, cómo es que sabías de mi? - Dice curiosa.

- Bueno... - Eso no me lo esperaba... - Había escuchado de tí y pase un par de veces cerca de tu clase

- A sí? Que raro que no te haya visto...

- Tranquila, hay muchos alumnos en el colegio por eso no me habrás notado - Tomo su mano cariñosamente y ella se deja.

- Sí, tienes razón... - A punto de seguir hablando, es interrumpida por el sonido del micrófono.

- Muy buenas noches a todos los alumnos de Konoha High School, - Se escucha hablar a la directora, Tsunade. - queremos que sea un baile inolvidable para todos, que lo disfruten y que no haya disturbios, de acuerdo?

Se escuchan algunos murmureos y otros no contestan.

- DE ACUERDO!? - Repite con la voz MUY alta.

- Sí! - Responden todos algo asustados.

La fiesta continua, y con Sakura nos pusimos a hablar de nuestros gustos. Había varias cosas que no sabía de ella, y esto de hacerme pasar por alguien más me da a ventaja de poder conocerla más y... Escuchar su dulce voz...

- Haces algún tipo de actividad fuera de la escuela? - Me pregunta.

- Pues, ayuda a un par de alumnos con las materias

- En serio? Qué coincidencia! Mi amigo Naruto hace lo mismo, lo conoces?

- A-ah, si escuche hablar de él y sus... travesuras... - Me rió de mis propias locuras.

Luego aparece un mozo que nos trae la cena y al momento que voy a agarrar el tenedor... Había muchos! Y también cuchillos! Y cucharas! Creo que me olvide de ese detalle.

- Sucede algo?

- N-no... - Ta-te-ti, suerte para ti... -

- No sabes cual usar?

Mierda! Estoy en problemas!. - Este...

- Te olvidaste cual es? - Me lanza un sonrisa. Yo asiento. - Tranquilo, es este tenedor y este cuchillo, - Me los señala.

- Gracias, no sé cómo pude olvidarme! - Me rió torpemente.

- No pasa nada, a cualquiera le sucede - Se ríe conmigo.

La cena y el postre fue tranquilo, sin ningún otro dilema, hasta que de pronto...

- ACHUUUU!

- A-ah!? Naruto!? - Dice mirando para todos lados, buscándome.

Soy un estúpido... De lejos veo a Sasuke y a Shikamaru haciéndome caras de_ "Eres un imbécil!"_ - Este, Sakura, discúlpame...

- Fuiste tu?

- S-sí, me tomo por sorpresa el estornudo... - Digo avergonzado.

Me mira algo sorprendida y comienza a reírse. - Hahahaha, fue muy gracioso!

_Acabo de humillarme yo solo..._

- Cálmate, a todos nos toma por sorpresa el estornudo! Ten, - Me pasa una servilleta.

- Gracias...

Después, la música comienza a sonar más fuerte y la pista se llena completamente. Todos bailando como locos al ritmo de la canción electrónica. Pensé que pondrían para bailar el balls, pero seguro lo dejarán para más tarde. Mi cabeza de un giro de noventa grados y veo a Sakura insegura.

- Quieres que salgamos afuera? - Le digo fuerte al oído para que me escuchara.

Asiente con la cabeza, nos tomamos de la mano y salimos. El cielo estaba totalmente iluminado por la luna y las estrellas. No hacía ni mucho frío, ni calor. De vez en cuando, se sentía un brisa cálida. Nos alejamos de la escuela,(en la parte de atrás, hay como un tipo de espacio verde con prado y árboles) pero aún se escuchaba todo el gran barullo de la fiesta y la música. Mientras nos alejabamos, veía a Sakura algo perdida en su mundo, más bien, diría que estaba preocupada.

- Sakura, te veo algo preocupada, pasa algo?

Sus pupilas verdes se encuentran con las mías. - Estoy bien, solo que, no he visto a Naruto

- A tu amigo?

- S-sí, me siento un poco mal por él...

- Por qué? Puedes contármelo, - Tomo suavemente sus manos. - dime

- Bueno, - A la distancia, se podía percibir el ritmo de una canción lenta. Se sonroja.

- Deseas concederme esta pieza? - Le ofrezco mi mano.

- Con gusto - La toma, y entonces la acerco a mi cuerpo.

- Sigue hablando, yo te escucho - Le murmuro en el oído.

- Bueno, creo que él tiene sentimientos hacia mí desde hace mucho, porque en primaria me había dicho que le gustaba pero... - Hace una pausa. - ...lo rechacé porque a mi, en ese momento me gustaba Sasuke...

- Y qué paso?

- Seguramente se habrá enterado de que yo lo invité al baile y se habrá molestado, y ahora me siento mal... Además, siento que la fiesta no es lo mismo sin él... Es extraño...

Sakura... Puede ser...? - Alguna vez no te sentiste algo confundida, con tus sentimientos hacia él...? Es decir-  
Me interrumpe. - Sabes que sí? Últimamente me he estado sintiendo confundida, cada vez que me abrazaba porque aprobaba una materia, sentía mariposas en mi estómago... Creo que debí, haberlo invitado al baile, sabiendo que Sasuke iba a rechazarme como lo hizo una vez-

- Ese idiota te rechazo!? Dos veces!? - Me separo de ella furioso.

- Por favor! No te molestes! Eso es pasado! - Me dice tomándome las manos.

- Cómo quieres que no me moleste!? Cómo ese imbécil... - _Inhala...Exhala... Tranquilo Naruto..._ - Cómo él puede rechazar a un chica tan bonita, graciosa y gentil como tú Sakura-chan? - Oops, se me escapó el Sakura-chan...

Me observa muy detalladamente. Se dio cuenta... Acerca sus manos delicadamente y lentamente me saca el antifaz.

- N-Naruto...!

- Sakura-chan, yo puedo explicarl- Mi oración es interrumpida por sus suaves labios. Me dejo llevar y rodeo su cintura con mis brazos.

Nos empezamos a quedar sin aire, y nos separamos. - Te amo, Naruto...

* * *

**Que tal? Bueno este es mi primer "mini fanfic" NaruSaku Espero y les guste! Aún falta la segunda parte ;)!**

**Si tienen curiosidad por ver el vestido de Sakura (? pueden entrar a mi cuenta de deviantart :3 (Esta en mi perfil)**

**Bye! Cuídensen!~**


End file.
